


Little Details

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bec Noir is gentle with Jade, which is the worst part.  May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

Jade focuses on little things. Just little details, meant to keep her from taking in the whole picture.

She used to have an amazing memory that would put spelling bee champions and Jeopardy winners to shame. She could set in motion events that wouldn't pay off for years, and in completely different worlds. Her rings helped, but honestly, how many people could glance at a simple colored ring and remind themselves that they needed to send a super-powered bunny to a specific place so it could be transported etc.?

It's been harder for her to do that lately. Her Memory Modus sometimes gives her the wrong cards and her rings mean nothing. It's impossible for her to think about everything at once, even if that would have helped the Witch of Space. Maybe that was a blessing, meant to prepare her for this.

Jade thinks about all of these things because she wants to think about anything, anything other than what's going on right now.

There was a battle, on her world - she hopes the frogs are all right, thinks about that. Dave had come by to help deal with the forge, since Davesprite had told him that was part of his job. They were just talking. A while ago Jade would have been able to remember every word of that conversation, every laugh and smile and half-smile that seemed to be all Dave was capable of forming, right up to the point where what used to be Jack Noir landed.

They fought, of course they did. He and Dave clashed swords while Jade shot into the fray, good enough to make her mark but not good enough to make Noir notice her. She'd thought that was the reason he never attacked her, anyway. Now she knows that wasn't it, knows what he wanted from her wasn't her blood-

Don't think about now and don't think about here. The Witch of Space doesn't have to be here.

Except, maybe if she focuses on the present and where she is just enough, she can reach her rifle. It's hard to shoot at such a close range, but if she can just barely grab it-

Noir picks up on the movement of her hand, knocks the rifle out of her reach, and goes back to nuzzling at her neck.

Now she's stuck. She pulled her mind back into the present situation and she can't focus long enough to think about anything else. The best she can do is to try and shut out what she doesn't want to feel, just thinking about little details.

He's warm, even in a place like her world. That's all right. Plenty of people are warm, including some that she might like to try this with in other circumstances. He feels almost like a fuzzy blanket, something she rarely needed at home but wouldn't mind here. Dave brought her one-

Dave. Jade can still see him, pinned to the nearest tree by several swords. From the bloodstains it looks like he's been struggling. She vaguely recalls his stream of insults towards Noir, challenges, anything to get him to leave her alone. He's quiet now, just gritting his teeth and trying to move.

"Please don't move or you'll bleed out," she tells him, just loud enough that he can hear. His shades were knocked off during the fight and she can see the guilt in his eyes. "I-I'll be okay, so please-"

Noir kisses her, or as close as he can get with those lips. Does he have lips? Jade wonders about that because she doesn't want to think about how it keeps her quiet, or how gentle he is about it, or how this is her first kiss and it's with a dog demon that killed her friends. His body has just enough pressure to pin her no matter how hard she pushes but not enough to hurt, and his hands are never rough.

She wishes they were rough. She'd have the pain to focus on.

His teeth don't catch on her skin but on the fabric of her dress, which tears and is pulled away. She shivers, but his ears tickle the bottom of her chin as he kisses and licks a line down. Bec used to lick her like-

This is Noir, she reminds herself. Bec was her guardian, her protector, and would never hurt her in any way. Whatever Noir feels like, whatever reason he decided to spare her or go as gently as he is capable of, she won't stain the memory of her beloved friend with this.

It almost feels like he's struggling with her bra before he gives up and forces it to rip. Who knew bras were capable of stopping a demon creature, she thinks, and would love to focus on that amusing bit of trivia if she didn't have to stop a small moan from escaping her. She's always been sensitive there; she used to play with them imagining her hands were someone else's, maybe someone with more calluses from training with a sword every day-

Dave is still pinned to the tree, although he looks like he stopped moving after Jade told him to. His eyes are shut and his head is turned away for good measure. Very gentlemanly. He's saying something too, something over and over again that she strains to hear: "I'm sorry."

She wonders when the last time he said that was. She used to be able to remember things like that.

Trying to remember when it was makes her unable to stop the next noise that comes out of her mouth, and she wishes it sounded like pain but knows from Dave's half-flinch that it doesn't. It's too painful to watch Dave and even worse to look at Noir, so she shuts her eyes and even more resolutely shuts her mouth, and that works for a while. She has to be there to keep quiet, but if one of them has to hurt from this, she'd rather it be her than Dave. She knows that Dave will never be able to forget this no matter how quiet she is or how tightly he shuts his eyes, but for right now she can ignore that.

The silence plan falls apart when Noir tears the last piece of clothing she has, again not for lack of trying to get it off properly. Jade can't keep a gasp from escaping, which turns into something like a whimper as one of his hands moves upwards just enough to rub at her weakest point. His fingers slip inside her distressingly easily. The whimper gets louder.

It feels good. That's been the problem with this from the beginning. If it were painful she could scream and curse, and she wouldn't have to worry about how loud her moans, they were moans now weren't they, were getting.

Dave has gone quiet in the background, not even the soft litany of apologies that she's gotten used to hearing. She hopes that he's gone somewhere else in his mind, somewhere safe.

The stimulation stops for a moment, and Noir moves. Jade wonders if he's leaving her alone at last. Then she realizes what that movement means.

The press of him into her is the first physically painful thing to happen since the began, and even that's not as bad as she hoped it would be. He doesn't move for a while, and at the first sign of tears he kisses them away. A lover might do that. A real lover, not this mockery of what that should be.

Gently, he starts to move. The pain is gone, particularly when he starts kissing her again. His hands are finding the right places and she doesn't want to think about how he knows, doesn't want to think about him warm inside of her, doesn't want to think about the sounds she can't keep from escaping her lips right into his mouth.

She can feel him smile. She didn't know Noir could smile.

Little things. Think of something small and harmless and just focus on that. Jade breaks the kiss and looks around for something.

Dave's sunglasses are lying in the snow; from here they look like they're broken. Dave probably has a backup pair in his sylladex just to make sure that no one can see his eyes. Maybe even he doesn't see his eyes and keeps his shades on in the shower. If they had shampoo on them he might have to take them off-

Noir is moving just a little faster and her attention is diverted again. It still doesn't hurt. If she doesn't want her traitorous body to move back against him, if she wants to keep her voice as low as she can, she can't distract herself. Even with her full attention on not giving in, though, it feels-

She knows this part, where her body seizes up. Knows it and never wanted to have it because of something like this. Never wanted to have it because of something like this in front of Dave, and have to explain to him why she enjoyed that thing's touch. But it's too late to stop it by now. All things considered, it's one of the quietest climaxes she's ever had.

He finishes a few seconds later, and Jade can feel him pouring into her. There's another few seconds of what might be afterglow with anyone else, probably is afterglow in his mind, and then he moves off of her. She scrambles towards her rifle, ignoring how cold she is without his body heat and without her clothes.

Dave is looking Noir in the eyes, neither of them speaking. Jade arms her rifle and aims, but before she can get the shot off Noir takes wing. She watches him dumbly for a moment until she remembers that Dave is still bleeding. Gathering up her ripped clothes, she bandages Dave the best she can, for once not saying anything.

"...you should get inside." There's no ironic remark from Dave this time, just a simple reminder that she's naked in the freezing cold.

"R-right." The house isn't far away, thankfully, and there's a warm blanket near the door. She makes her way to her room to get dressed, before returning to where Dave is standing exactly where she left him.

The silence drags on. Finally, Jade speaks. "I'm sorry."

Dave still doesn't have his shades on, so she can see perfectly his confused look. "That is pretty much the last thing you should be saying right now, Jade."

"But I-" She bites her lip. "...It didn't hurt."

"Yeah, I figured from the way he went all Nice Guy on you. What do you have to be sorry about?" His tone is gentler than she's ever heard it, maybe gentler than he's ever used.

She can't stand it. "You were right there and I just-"

"Jade." Whatever rambling apologies she was about to go into are cut off by the authority in his tone. "I've had extended 'try not to be a horrible person' lessons from Bro, because there's a line between being cool and being a douche, and I'm not going to let you apologize for this no matter how it felt. It doesn't matter."

Jade smiles a little at that. "Well, I'm not going to let you apologize for it either."

"I should have-"

"No apologizing! You fought him as much as you could and did more damage than I did." She sighs, and flops down on the nearest couch. After she glances at him and motions, Dave sits down a respectful distance away from her. She wonders if he'll ever be willing to touch her after this, and if she'll let him.

Her dreams are going to get worse; she didn't think that was possible.

"No zoning out." He's still quiet. "That guy's not going to know what hit him when I see him again."

Jade doesn't know. "I'm just glad you're here."


End file.
